gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cgs93
I like your avatar - Bonasera asking Don Corleone for "justice". One of the greatest opening scenes to any film ever, IMO. Eganio''Talk'' 12:24, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Thank u :P that's one of my favorite scenes too, and The Godfather is one of the best movies I've ever seen. Cgs93''Talk'' :Same here! :-) And the sequel I think is even better, if that's possible! Eganio''Talk'' 22:27, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, it's great how they tell the story of younger Vito and Michael. --cgs93 22:31, 10 June 2008 (UTC)Cgs93 :Have you played the PS2 Godfather game? If you like GTA and The Godfather, you'll love this (I sure did). In fact, I'm re-playing it again right now. It's based around the story, is set in 1940's New York, and you essentially do the same thing as in GTA (perform missions). More importantly, though, is taking over the numerous family businesses, warehouses, and compounds throughout New York, which provides hours of fun. It's a really great game, IMO, although it is something of a GTA rip-off. Eganio''Talk'' 22:36, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :I read a review of it on a magazine and tought it was great, the gameplay of GTA with the setting of The Godfather is a great idea, unfortunately I haven't played it yet. :( --cgs93 22:42, 10 June 2008 (UTC)Cgs93 ::Heh, I just bought it on a whim...I had no idea it was actually critically acclaimed! You should definitely try it if you get the chance. The only drawbacks are 1) no music, outside of snippets of music from the film, 2) characters and locations all tend to look and react the same after a while, making it a little tedious, 3) there are only 6 vehicle types available, and 4) saving the game takes a long time, even as PS2 games go (much longer than even GTA Vice City). However, the gameplay is superior to GTA in some ways: you can hide behind and aim/shoot around/over objects during battles, and enemies are more strategic in their attacks, making gunfights really fun, especially when you upgrade your weapons. Plus, the weapons are great: a .38 snub-nose, which can be upgraded to a Saturday Night Special; a 9mm automatic that can be upgraded to an assassin's pistol, which fires like a machine gun; of course, the wonderful Tommy Gun, which can be upgraded to a Dillinger; a .45 Magnum; and more. I really enjoy this game! Eganio''Talk'' 00:28, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I'll definitely try it, it's a great game after all and weapons are one of my favorite aspects of a video game and you can even customize them, sounds great, I'll look for it on a store cgs93 00:39, 11 June 2008 (UTC)Cgs93 :Sorry, that's an M1911 automatic, not a 9mm...got my games confused! Anyway, I don't think you be disappointed, considering your fervor for weapons, which seems similar to mine! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 00:44, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Dude i read one of ur suggestions for GTA V....supressors? extended mags? go play COD kid xD